Losing My Mind
by KCKarateChick
Summary: Bree is sad because there is no love song to fit her and Ethan's relationship. So Chase writes her a love song, Knowing Ethan is cheating on Bree, But not for Her and Ethan, but for Bree and Chase. Bad summary, First Brace story! One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chase Davenport was head over heels for Bree Davenport. He always thought it was brotherly love, until he found out that He, Bree, and Adam, were not related by blood. Nobody could change how he felt. Chase knew how to write songs, he wrote them all the time. But there was one particular one that he sung all the time about Bree. He wrote it when Bree started dating Ethan.

Chase's frustration grew anytime he thought about Ethan and Bree together. Just last night Bree asked Chase, "If there were a love song to describe Ethan and me, what would it be?" "Honestly Bree, I don't think there is a song to describe you two." Bree went into deep thought. '_What if its true? What if he is cheating on me?'_

"Chase?"

"Yeah, Bree?"

"Do you think Ethan is cheating on me?" Yes, Chase did think that. He saw him and Danielle yesterday in a janitors closet. He couldn't say that though.

"How about I write you a love song?" asked Chase. Bree's face immediately lit up.

"Ya, THanks Chase!" _Anything to make you happy. _

"Ill preform it tomorrow at the talent show." She smiled. Nothing made his heart flutter more than her smiles.

* * *

_**Chase's**__ POV_

The crowd was roaring. Principal Perry was making the announcements. "Next up... CHASE DAVENPORT!"

I walked up on stage. "Hey everyone!" More cheering, "This is a song i wrote to my friend Bree, who was looking for a love song. So here it is." Bree was blushing in the crowd.

Picking up the microphone and my guitar, i started the song.

_**Shock, Horror, **_

_**I'm down.**_

_**Lost, you're not**_

_**Around**_

_**there's a lump in my chest that,**_

_**sends cold through my head and,**_

_**my minds shuts sound out,**_

_**im on auto pilot,**_

_**and my tongues gone silent,**_

_**just switch it off and ill lay it down,**_

_**lay it down, next to me...**_

_**I don't know when i lost my mind,**_

_**maybe when i made you mine,**_

_**whoa-oh-oh**_

_**I don't know when I lost my mine,**_

_**maybe it was every time **_

_**you said, you said, you said**_

_**That i miss you...**_

_**These words mean nothing to me **_

_**im just sitting on a fence of how it used to me**_

_**these three words, are aching,**_

_**constrict them, suffocating.**_

_**my mind is racing,**_

_**with the picture im painting**_

_**and my belly's sick to its stomach.**_

_**When i remember all the times he was with you when you**_

_**laid it down..**_

_**you lay down, next to me,**_

_**I don't know when i lost my mind,**_

_**maybe when i made you mine,**_

_**whoa-oh-oh**_

_**I don't know when i lost my mine,**_

_**maybe it was every time **_

_**you said, you said, you said**_

_**That i miss you...**_

_**More than i let on,**_

_**I, kissed you,**_

_**Far to long,**_

_**I'll let go, as soon as you do see,**_

_**I know, we're not through...**_

_**I don't know when i lost my mind,**_

_**maybe when i made you mine,**_

_**whoa-oh-oh**_

_**I don't know when i lost my mine,**_

_**maybe it was every time **_

_**you said, you said, you said**_

_**That i miss you...**_

_**That i miss you,**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**I don't know when i lost my mine,**_

_**maybe it was every time **_

_**you said, you said, you said**_

_**That i miss you...**_

The crowd was roaring even louder as i finished the song. My eyes locked on Bree the whole time. She just smiled like the love struck idiot, I was.

"Thank you, that song was To Bree, from Me, i meant every word i sang."_ I love you..._ I mouthed to her when everyone turned to look at Ethan kissing Danielle." Bree looked sad at first, but the smiled and ran up to me. "I love you too," she whispered. I started to say something but I was cut off by a warm pair of lips on mine. I pulled away after a few seconds, and said to Bree,

"I think I just found out when I lost my mind."

* * *

**Hey guys! That song was Called, Miss You, By Ed sheeran. Hope y'all liked it! I just think that song perfectly fits them! Should i do a Bree and Chase story? THis was just a one-shot.**

**Love,**

**KCKarateChick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. sorry this isn't a chapter. My parents have been fighting lately, and might get a divorce. Luckily, since i have been through heartbreak before and my mom hasn't, i can help her through it. But these things take time. So i might have to wait a bit longer before my stories get updated. So ya... It might be around the 1st of august, which is in like 2 days, for me to update. Sorry!**

**KCKarateChick**

**PS. Have any of you ever heard of the song 'out from under'? Or 'Rock Me' Or 'Hungover'? If you have ever heard of those songs tell me if you liked it or not! Also check out my polls!**


End file.
